ONQUEI
by LadySsi
Summary: Terjebak di sebuah Game itu cukup menyenangkan. Apalagi jatuh cinta dengan salah satu pemainnya [ TaoRis/KrisTao Fanfiction ] [ Yaoi/BL ]
1. Chapter 1

ONQUEI

Tittle: ONQUEI

Disclaimer: All Cast Belong To _GOD_

Pair: KrisTao/TaoRis

Other: EXO's Members

Genre: Fantasy,Romance

Rated: T

Warning: _**YAOI**_!TYPO(s)!Failed Fantasy!

Summary: Terjebak di sebuah _Game_ itu cukup menyenangkan. Apalagi jatuh cinta dengan salah satu pemainnya.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1: Mimpi Indah Sebelumnya

' Si Manusia pintar ini kalah dengan Partner petualangnya '

.

.

.

Tao melangkah kaki nya pelan ke arah ruang keluarga. Mengendap endap layaknya perampok yang akan merampok barang-barang mahal di rumah itu. merampok? Tidak, Tao tak akan mungkin merampok rumahnya sendiri.

" Ibu,kau serius? Aku tak akan mau memakai ponsel ber-flip ini. Ibu kira aku anak Sekolah Dasar yang senang mendapar ponsel lama ini? "

" Xiaolu, bukan Ibu yang beli. Ibu diberi dari Nyonya Jang. "

Tao memutar bola matanya, rupanya hanya gara-gara ponsel Xiaolu si adik laki-laki nya berteriak 'TIDAK MAU' dan membuyarkan konsentrasi membaca bukunya? Tao langsung masuk ke ke ruang keluarga dan menemukan Xiaolu menatap Ibu nya dalam-dalam dengan raut wajah 'tak mau'.

" Ada apa ribut-ribut Ibu? " Joowon melihat sang _gege_ dan tersenyum aneh.

" Ibu, berikan saja pada _gege._ _Gege_ mau kan? "

Tao lalu menghampiri Ibu nya dan Xiaolu lalu duduk di samping sang adik sambil mengambil ponsel ber-flip di tangan Ibu nya.

" Ponsel? Bukannya aku sudah ada ponsel. Dan Xiaolu juga sudah ada ponsel. Kenapa Ibu membeli ponsel? "

" Bukan Ibu yang membelinya sayang. Ibu diberi oleh Nyonya Jang " Tao memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. " Itu, Ibunya Heenim " Tao mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Xiaolu yang tahu jika _gege_ nya tak mengerti. Anak ini tau luar dalam isi kepala Tao ya?

" Lalu, untuk apa sih Ibu Heenim memberi kita ponsel? Ponsel masa lama lagi. Apa mereka tak tahu kalo kita orang kaya? Bisa membeli beberapa ponsel bahkan android. Aish! "

Tao mencubit lengan Xiaolu dan Xiaolu hanya meringis kesakitan.

" Aww _Gege_! "

" Berfikir positif lah sedikit Huang Xiaolu. Kau sudah SMA dan sebentar lagi akan masuk Universitas. Jangan merendahkan orang lain "

" Ya ya ya, terserah pada mu _Gege_. Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya. Taesung menungguku "

Xiaolu langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar ruang keluarga dan berhenti lalu membalikan badannya.

" _Gege_ akan bertemu Luhan kan? " Tao mengangguk.

" Aku titip salam ya! " Lalu, Xiaolu benar-benar keluar dari ruang keluarga. Tao menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku kekanak-kanakan adiknya.

" Ibu, ponsel nya untukku saja ya. "

" Eh? Bukannya kau sudah punya ponsel? "

" Hm-m android ku untuk keperluan yang berguna. Kalau ponsel ini untuk menelpon dan mengirim SMS saja. Bolehkah? "

Nyonya Huang tersenyum lalu memasukan ponsel itu ke dalam kotaknya dan memberikannya ke Tao. Lalu, Tao langsung keluar dari ruang keluarga.

Tao berlari ke arah cafe itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

_Tringg~_

Suara bel yang menggantung di cafe itu berbunyi ketika Tao membuka pintu bertuliskan 'Open' . Tao mengedarkan pandangan keselilingnya mencari Luhan. Dan clack! Tao melihat sahabat baik nya itu tengah memainkan ponsel putih kesayangannya. Lalu, Tao menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di pojok ruangan bersebelahan dengan kaca besar yang menembus langsung jalanan perkotaan.

" Hey! " Luhan tersentak kaget dan melihat ke arah Tao.

" Kenapa lama? "

" Maaf " Lalu Tao melepaskan tas sandang nya di sebelah kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan.

" Kau tahu, aku punya barang baru. " Luhan menatap aneh ke Tao. Pasalnya, saat Tao mengucapkan 'kau tahu, aku punya barang baru' raut wajahnya seperti seorang pria polos pengedar obat-obat terlarang.

" Apa maksud barang baru? " Luhan bertanya. Lalu Tao mengambil tas nya yang terletak di kursi sampingnya dan mengambil ponsel barunya.

" Ta-da! " Tao memamerkan ponsel flip barunya dengan wajah seorang anak kecil yang sangat senang mendapat ponsel itu. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya aneh

" Kau seperti orang gila "

" Ya kurasa " Tao mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Luhan.

" Hey, Xiaolu kirim salam padamu " Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil dan membongkar tas nya lalu mengambil tablet versi 2013 nya

" Bolehkah aku minta email anak kecil itu? Sepertinya ia sangat tergila-gila padaku. " Tao tertawa kecil. Ya, ia rasa anak laki-laki kesayangan ibunya itu bukanlah seorang _teen_ melainkan seorang _baby_.

" Ckck, kau manjakan dia dan kau akan masuk ke perangkap nya. "

" Aku tak masalah. Lagipula adik laki-laki mu cukup tampan "

Tao mengangkat bahunya santai " Ya kau benar juga " Luhan lalu memainkan tablet nya tadi. Berniat untuk membalas email email _secret admirer_ nya. Tao cukup beruntung mempunyai sahabat yang memegang status 'Raja' di sekolahnya begitupun Luhan yang juga beruntung mempunyai sahabat yang memegang status '_Clever Boy_ di sekolahnya. Tao mengutak-atik ponsel flip barunya. Ia membuka pesan,kontak,permainan,dan aplikasi yang sudah tersedia di ponsel itu.

" Untuk apa kau membeli ponsel itu? "

" Sekedar membalas pesan atau ponsel ini untuk kartu pelarian oiya aku tak membelinya. Ini _failed handphone_ yang diberikan oleh Xiaolu" Luhan mengangguk

" Kk si bungsu itu dan ya aku setuju juga dengan katu pelarian. Apalagi kau ini sangat penting di sekolah. Dan jangan lupa para _stalker_ mu sangat banyak, tampan~ " Tao terkekeh kecil mendengar godaan Luhan

" Yap, sekalian sebagai ponsel untuk menjawab pertanyaan soal dari si kepala jamur Taeyoung "

" Kkk, bagaimana dengan nomorku? Apa kau akan mengirimkan pesan juga padaku? "

" Kita hanya mengirim email dan mengosip tentang gosip terbaru di unversitas kan? "

" Kau tau Tao, kau seperti seorang gadis "

" Ya! "

.

.

.

.

Tao masuk ke rumah nya dengan tenang. Beberapa pelayan menyambut kedatangannya dan Tao hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis. Berbeda dengan Xiaolu yang cukup dibilang dingin. Belum sampai Xiaolu naik ke satu anak tangga, ada tangan hangat yang memeluk pinggulnya dari belakang.

" _Gege_~ " Joowon menaruh dagu nya di bahu _gege_ nya. Syukur _gege_ nya lebih pendek darinya.

" Ada apa? Kenapa kau manja begini? " Xiaolu tersenyum manis.

" _Gege_ sudah memberitahu salam ku kepada Luhan ku yang cantik itu? " Tao menghela nafasnya kesal. Ya, kesal. Kesal karna adiknya yang sangat mencintai sahabatnya itu.

" Sudah _brother_ "

" Ah senangnya. Terima kasih _Gege_ ku yang tampan ini " Lalu, Xiaolu melepaskan pelukannya dan menoel dagu kakak laki-lakinya ini dan langsung berlari ke lantai atas.

" Yaa! Tak sopan! "

" Aku hanya tak sopan denganmu _Gege_ sayang~ " Teriak Xiaolu dengan nada senang dan itu membuat Tao berteriak.

" Dasar kurang ajar! "

Setelah bermain teriak dengan adik pria kesayangannya itu, Tao langsung masuk ke kamar tercintanya. Melangkah pelan ke arah tempat tidur dan berbaring. Lelah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Jendela yang terbuka membuat angin malam yang dingin masuk ke kamarnya. Menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tao langsung mengambil _smartphone_ nya yang sedari tadi terlentang di samping kanannya. Ia langsung membuka _password_ ponsel nya dan memeriksa _notifications_ yang dia dapat dari beberapa penggemarnya. Ia langsung tersenyum kecil ketika salah satu penggemarnya mengiriminya _e-mail_ yang berisi kata-kata gombalan.

" Dasar penggombal " ucapnya sambil melihat beberapa _e-mail_ lainnya. Pandangan terhenti ketika salah satu aplikasi yang terdapat di ponselnya.

" _Trip To The Awesome Dream_ " bacanya dan itu membuat kedua alisnya menyatu.

" Apa maksudnya? "

Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar ia sentuh ikon aplikasi tersebut dan dalam beberapa detik, keluarlah sebuah kotak dialog yang berisi dengan tulisan.

" Apa-apaan ini? " perlahan, Tao baca tulisan yang ada di kotak dialog itu.

_Halo _

_Terima Kasih atas pen-download-an aplikasi ini_

_Ini adalah petualangan menuju dunia mimpi yang menganggumkan_

_Sentuh 'OK' jika ingin melanjutkan_

Dan benar, Tao menyentuh kata OK yang terdapat di ujung kiri bawah kotak dialog tersebut. Ayolah, dia benar-benar penasaran. Lalu, setelah menyentuh OK, muncul lagi kotak dialog dengan tulisan yang berbeda.

_Silahkan pilih tujuan mimpi yang Anda inginkan _

_1th : Hug With The Hug Prince_

_2nd: Way To The Hell_

_3th: Run With The Cold Guy and Save The Shark Queen_

Tao benar-benar tersenyum layaknya anak kecil yang tengah berbinar dengan es krim yang dipegangnya. Yeah, dia masih bingung dengan aplikasi ini. Mungkin ini sebuah _game_ yang di unduh Xiaolu. Oh yeah, Tao lupa jika adik nya itu suka mengutak atik ponsel nya.

" _So_, apa _trip_ yang harus kupilih? "

Tao memasang wajah berfikirnya sambil tersenyum aneh. Berpelukan dengan Pangeran Pelukan? Itu cukup manis pikirnya tapi keseruan permainan ini akan menurun.

" Menyelamatkan Ratu Hiu atau Pergi ke Neraka? Ah tidak! Mana mungkin aku mau mengikuti jalan ke neraka. Yeah, sebaiknya menyelamatkan Ratu Hiu lebih seru daripada memeluk Pangeran Pelukan "

Setelah membulatkan keputusannya, ia sentuh bagian ketiga dari tujuan mimpi itu. Dan lagi, muncul kotak dialog ketiga.

_Terima Kasih telah memilih tujuan mimpi:_

_Run With The Cold Guy and Save The Shark Queen_

_Sentuh 'OK' untuk Cara Bermain,Aturan Bermain,dan Peringatan_

OK

_Cara Bermain:_

_Ratu Hiu diculik oleh salah satu musuhnya, Raja Petir yang sangat jahat. _

_Anda harus menyelamatkan Ratu Hiu dengan seorang Pria yang mempunyai sifat dingin dan kejam. Park Junsoo. _

_Pria dingin tersebut membawa pedang tajam beracun dan juga sebuah pistol yang mempunyai 50 peluru._

_Anda sama sekali tak boleh menyentuh,memegang,ataupun memakai senjata yang dimiliki oleh si Pria Dingin tersebut._

_Anda akan kami beri satu pedang tajam dengan beberapa buah bom._

_Selama perjalanan, senjata Anda tak boleh habis _

_Dan juga, Kami memberi lima nyawa untuk Anda _

_Jika senjata dan kesempatan nyawa Anda habis , Permainan berakhir dan Anda akan terjebak dalam Dunia Mimpi untuk selamanya._

_Permainan merupakan permainan nyata. Permainan akan diadakan setiap Anda tidur di dalam mimpi Anda_

Kegiatan membaca Tao terhenti. _Apa? Terjebak?_ Batinnya. Terjebak di dalam sebuah _game online_? Dan lagi, ini _game_ nyata? Tao menganggap angin lalu dengan kata 'nyata' tersebut lalu tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

_Aturan Bermain:_

_Dilarang menyentuh senjata Partner perjalanan Anda_

_Senjata tidak boleh habis selama perjalanan sebelum menyalamatkan Korban yang di tuju_

_Anda tidak boleh terbunuh di dalam permainan_

_Selama melakukan permainan ini, ponsel harus berada di tangan Anda_

_Jangan pernah menolak ataupun mengabaikan alarm yang permainan berikan. Alarm akan berbunyi di ponsel flip yang Anda miliki_

_Jangan pernah memberitahu kepada siapapun jika Anda sedang bermain dalam permainan ini_

_Jangan pernah mengganti Handphone yang Anda miliki_

_Setiap harinya, Anda harus tidur selama 3 kali. Tidak lebih dari itu_

_Melanggar peraturan di atas, Anda tak akan pernah kembali ke dunia nyata_

" Ck, yang benar saja. Xiaolu, kau benar-benar hebat dalam memilih permainan " puji Tao kepada adik nya itu. Dan ia pun melanjutkan membacanya.

_Peringatan:_

_Anda akan mengalami penyakit Insomnia_

_Kecapekan_

_Menggangu kegiatan sehari-hari _

_Dan Jatuh Cinta_

" Serius? Apa maksudnya jatuh cinta? " Kali ini Tao tak menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Bagaimana bisa sebuah _game online_ murahan bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta pada karakter _game_? Yang benar saja! Bisa-bisa ia ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh Xiaolu dan Luhan nantinya.

_Sentuh Salah Satu Pilihan Anda Untuk Masuk Ke Dalam Permainan_

_Yes No_

.

.

.

TBC

Wuah! Saya kembali setelah beberapa minggu tidak update. Jujur, mood buat nulis itu hilang tiba-tiba apalagi kasus Kris itu ditambah lagi ujian akhir. Dan bukannya menulis lanjutan FF kemarin malah ngebuat FF chapter baru. Bodohnya -_-. Tapi sayang bakal update Game On dan FF baru ini dengan cepat. So,

May you guys review this fanfic?


	2. Chapter 2

ONQUEI

Tittle: ONQUEI

Disclaimer: All Cast Belong To _GOD _And This Fanfic is MINE

Pair: KrisTao/TaoRis

Other: EXO's Members

Genre: Fantasy,Romance

Rated: T

Warning: _**YAOI**_!TYPO(s)!Failed Fantasy!

12 pages of

Summary: Terjebak di sebuah _Game_ itu cukup menyenangkan. Apalagi jatuh cinta dengan salah satu pemainnya.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2: Bertemu Si Partner

'Yang kutahu sekarang adalah aku salah masuk permainan'

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali Tao lihat setelah merasakan pusing yang luar biasa adalah ia melihat ruangan yang sangat gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh bulan yang sedang menyinari. Setelah menyentuh kata 'Yes' di _touchscreen_ ponselnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya seakan ditarik oleh seseorang dan dipaksakan untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang amat sangat kecil dan mungkin ruangan itu hanya sebesar tubuh seekor semut. Tao mengaku ia sangat pusing sekarang. Yang ia inginkan adalah ia ingin berada di dalam pelukan ibu kesayangannya. Sambil memegang kepala nya yang masih sakit ia memaksakan untuk duduk. Ia yakin ia sekarang berada di dalam sebuah kasur dan iya sangat yakin ini sama sekali bukan kasur nya. Sangat yakin.

" Memang begitu rasanya jika baru masuk ke dalam permainan ini "

Tao membelakan matanya. Ia langsung mencari arah suara pria itu.

" Aku bukan hantu Huang Zi Tao " Tao yakin asal suara itu berada di pojok sebelah kanan ruangan gelap ini. Dan dengan ragu, Tao bertanya "S,siapa kau?"

Perlahan, sosok itu berjalan mendekati Tao Cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela memperjelas sosok itu. Dan yang dilihat Tao sekarang adalah seorang pria yang sangat keren dengan jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Di punggung nya terdapat sebuah pedang dan di samping kiri pinggulnya terdapat pistol. Tao tahu betul siapa itu

" Kau Wu Yi Fan kan? "

" Ya. Aku Wu Yi Fan. Salam kenal Huang Zi Tao "

Dan seketika pusing yang melanda Tao tadi hilang. Otaknya hanya fokus kepada pria tampan di depan nya ini.

" Jadi, aku berada di mana sekarang? "

" Kau sudah berada di dalam permainan "

Tao cukup terkejut dengan ucapan pria bernama Wu Yi Fan ini. Tao cobakan untuk turun dari tempat tidur ini dan dibantu oleh Yifan tentunya.

" Terima kasih Yi Fan " Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis

" Panggil aku Kris. Ayo keluar. Banyak yang harus kau tahu di dunia permainan ini "

.

.

.

Tao memang bukan tipe orang yang percaya dengan dunia fantasi. Tapi ia akan merubah pemikirannya itu. Ya, dia sekarang sedang berada di dunia fantasi. Pikiran nya tentang dunia fantasi itu muncul ketika Kris mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan gelap itu dan dirinya melihat sekumpulan _troll_ yang sedang menunduk hormat kepadanya dan Kris. Dan itu membuat ia membuka mulutnya lebar lebar. Sungguh, ia kira _troll_ itu jahat tetapi _troll_ ini sangat baik. Malah menghormatinya. Kris yang tahu jika partner barunya ini kaget hanya diam. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang punya ekspresi. Tao masih setia berjalan di belakang Kris. Dia tak ingin menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Kris. Ia masih agak ragu dengan pria tampan yang berada di depannya ini.

" Kris, ini benar dunia fantasi? "

" Bukan, ini permainan. "

" Tapi ini terlihat seperti dunia fantasi "

" Bukankah kebanyakan permain itu terbuat dari dunia fantasi? "

Tao mengangkat bahunya seakan perkataan Kris benar. Yeah, ternyata pria yang baru ia kenal 20 menit lalu ini cukup pintar. Tao pun menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Kris.

" _So, where's the Shark Queen_? "

" Bukankah di dalam Cara Bermain sudah dikatakan jika Ratu Hiu diculik? Bodoh sekali kau " Tao melebarkan matanya. Apa? Ia tak salah dengar kan jika pria ini menyebutnya bodoh?

" Permisi, kau bilang aku bodoh? "

" Bukankah kenyataannya seperti itu? " Tao tertawa besar dengan jawaban yang diberi Kris.

" Hah? Kenyataan? Kau tahu, aku, Huang Zi Tao bahkan menolak beasiswa yang diberi SMA ku dulu untuk masuk Harvard! Demi Tuhan! Harvard University! Universitas terbagus di Dunia dan aku menolaknya! Kau bilang aku bodoh huh? "

Kris hanya tersenyem remeh dengan kesombongan Tao.

" Itu hanya universitas. Jangan terlalu sombong. Menyebalkan sekali "

Benar di dalam kotak dialog itu. Partnernya adalah orang yang dingin dan kejam. Oh Tuhan, ia bahkan lupa judul _trip_ ini ada kata '_Cold Guy'_

" Kau yang menyebalkan Wu Yi Fan! "

Lalu, Tao mempercepat langkah kakinya. Meninggalkan Kris yang berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya. Tao berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari lorong kerajaan Ratu Hiu ini. Dan... _Jackpot_! Dia melihat pintu yang cukup lebar dan ia yakin itu jalan keluar. Tao berlari kencang ke arah pintu tersebut dan memegang gagang pintu itu

" Aku yakinkan kau akan trauma masuk ke ruangan itu "

Tao membalikan badannya dan menghadap kesal ke arah Kris.

" Hey, kau tak usah sok tahu ya. Aku kurang suka dengan orang yang sok tahu "

" Kalau begitu buka saja. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu Tuan Huang "

Tao tertawa remeh, lalu ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dan-

" AAA! "

Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Kalian akan terkejut dengan apa yang Tuan Huang lihat itu.

" _See_? Kubilang kau akan trauma kan "

" Kenapa kau tak bilang jika ruangan itu isinya hiu huh? Demi Tuhan Wu Yi Fan kau mau membunuhku? "

" Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan Tao? "

Yeah, benar-benar Tao dibuat trauma oleh ruangan dengan pintu coklat itu. Bayangkan saja, kalian baru membuka perlahan pintu itu dan tiba-tiba kalian disambut oleh mulut lebar dan gigi taring seekor hiu putih. Yang benar saja! Hiu putih!

" Ck, aku membencimu Wu Yi Fan! "

" Kau pucat Huang Zi Tao. Itu lucu "

" Diam kau! "

.

.

.

" Ayo segera mencari Ratu Hiu! Aku capek mundar mandir seperti ini "

" Tunggu sebentar dasar kau bawel! Aku sedang mencari Yixing sekarang "

Tao menatap kesal Kris. Sedari tadi, mereka hanya mundar mandir mencari orang yang bernama Yixing itu dan sampai sekarang tidak bertemu. Kapan mencari _Shark Queen_ nya?

" Siapa Yixing itu? "

" Juru masak Istana Hiu "

" Kau menyebalkan Kris! Sudah langsung saja mencari Ratu Hiu-nya. Sebentar lagi Bumi akan pagi " Kris menatap Tao dengan wajah bertanya.

" Darimana kau tahu jika Bumi akan pagi? "

" Entahlah, aku merasa sudah cukup lama aku di Dunia ini. Mungkin Matahari akan terbit "

Kris menatap aneh Tao dan pria tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke seluruh pojok bagian istana untuk mencari Yixing itu. Dan Dewi Fortuna berada di sisinya. Yixing sekarang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

" Kris! "

" Hai Yixing "

" Ahh akhirnya ketemu juga kau Yixing "

Yixing menatap aneh ke arah Tao dan Tao membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

" Hai. Aku Huang Zi Tao. Partner Kris " Yixing mengangguk mengerti

" Ah, orang baru. Selamat datang. Semoga kau tidak gagal dalam permainan ini. Aku Zhang Yixing. Peserta yang gagal tahun lalu " dan Tao membelakan matanya lebar ke arah Yixing. Kris hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi partner barunya ini.

" Santai saja melihatnya Huang "

" Tapi, pria ini tidak keluar dari permainan sial ini Kris! " Yixing tersenyum kepada Tao.

" Yeah, aku memang tak keluar dari permainan "

" Kau terjebak Yixing? "

" Ya. Sudah beberapa bulan aku tidak kembali ke Bumi. Yang kutahu, tubuhku sudah dimasukan kedalam peti mati dan dikubur di dalam tanah "

" Kau serius Yixing? "

" Sangat serius Tao. Aku tak berbohong. Ibu dan Ayahku sudah mengangapku mati. Termasuk tunanganku " Tao menatap dalam-dalam mata Yixing dan mata itu bersih. Sama sekali tidak memancarkan kebohongan. Yixing terperangkap di Dunia ini dan dia sudah dianggap mati di Bumi.

" Kau terbunuh di Dunia ini Yixing _ge_? " Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Jadi kenapa kau tak bisa keluar? "

" Ia menyentuh senjataku saat melewati _Ghost Way_. Menyentuh senjata partner, _Game Over_" Jawaban Kris membuat Tao kaget

" Apa itu _Ghost Way_? "

" Hutan yang penuh dengan arwah tak tenang dan selalu menggangu. Permainan berakhir karna salah satu dari mereka berhasil membuat ilusi jahat di dalam kepalaku " Tao memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tak mengerti.

" Ilusi apa _ge_? "

" Pada saat itu, setan-setan sialan itu membuat ku berilusi jika Kris mati terbunuh dengan pedang yang menancap di dadanya. Tentu aku kaget ketika melihat Kris dengan keadaan seperti itu. Aku hendak mengambil pedangku tapi pedangku tak ada, aku mengambil beberapa buah bom ku tetapi di kantung ku sama sekali tak ada bom. Dan tiba-tiba setan itu datang kepadaku. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Yang kupikirkan aku akan terbunuh. Lalu entah sihir apa, tanganku mengambil pedang Kris itu dan setelah itu ponsel ku bergetar. Keluarlah sebuah kotak dialog yang bertuliskan Selamat Datang di Dunia _Trip To The Awesome Dream _"

Tao terkejut ketika mendengar cerita Yixing. Ia takut. Ia menyesal telah memilih permainan ini. Dan Yixing sekarang sedang menangis dalam diam. Kris tahu jika mantan partner nya ini sedang menangis. Kris membawa Yixing ke dalam dekapannya dan mengelus punggung Yixing dengan lembut.

" Menangislah Yixing. Aku disini. Aku bersamamu "

" Aku merindukan Joonmyeon. Aku merindukan Ibu dan Ayah "

" Mereka sudah pergi Yixing. Sudahlah "

Tao hanya diam melihat pemandangan dua orang berpelukan ini. Jujur saja, Tao merasa takut sekarang. Lalu, Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. Kris tersenyum menghibur.

" Jangan menangis lagi "

" Aku tahu "

" Nah, sekarang buatkan aku bekal untuk menyelamatkan Ratu Hiu. Buatkan aku porsi yang banyak yah. Sepertinya Pemuda bawel disebelahku ini lapar "

" Aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar denganmu Wu! "

Kris mencibir Tao "Kau tak bisa diajak bercanda ya"

Tao memutarkan bola mata " Aku benci bercanda denganmu " dan gantian Kris yang memutarkan bola matanya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Tao merasakan getaran di kantung celananya. Ia buru-buru mengambil benda yang bergetar itu.

" Kenapa ponselku bisa disini? Bukankah aku taruh di meja belajar? " gumamnya. Ya, ia ingat ponsel flip model lama ini yang diberikan Ibunya tadi pagi harusnya berada di meja belajarnya kenapa sekarang ada di kantungnya. Lalu, ia membuka ponsel itu dan melihat sebuah kotak dialog dengan beberapa deret kalimat.

_Terima Kasih telah mengikuti Trip To The Awesome Dream_

_Ini Perjalanan pertama Anda_

_Kami akan mengirimkan alarm selanjutnya nanti_

_Dan Selamat Pagi Tuan Huang Zi Tao_

_Semoga Harimu Menyenangkan_

" Aku pulang _Guys_. Matahari sudah terbit. " Yixing tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tao

" Wuah, senangnya pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi Tao. Aku akan memasak makanan spesial untuk perjalanan mu nanti " Tao mengangguk senang

" Terima kasih Yixing _ge_! Hey Kris, aku pulang. Sampai jumpa " Kris tersenyum aneh.

" Untuk apa kau berpamitan denganku. Pulang sana " Tao memandang Kris tajam.

" Aku benar-benar membencimu " Dan tiba-tiba semua pandangan Tao menjadi gelap dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan ia sedang berada di dimensi dunia lain.

.

.

.

" Eungh "

Itulah suara yang Tao keluarkan ketika ia telah sampai di Dunia aslinya. _Aku bisa-bisa mati kepusingan jika masuk keluar Dunia Mimpi melewati Dimensi sial itu_, pikirnya. Ia masih setia memegang kepala bagian kirinya yang sakit itu. Lalu dengan perlahan, Tao turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dan setelahnya ia tersenyum.

" Aku berada di Dunia Mimpi selama 30 menit dan selama itu juga aku merindukan kamar ini " Gumamnya. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh arah di kamarnya yang ber-cat _soft blue_ itu. Tao melirik alarm yang berdiri di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

" Jam 6 pagi. Ini kan jam bangunku. Ck, benar-benar _game_ aneh "

Tao berdiri dan langsung masuk ke dalam _Bathroom_ yang berada di kamarnya.

" Hari panjang aku datang~ "

Setelah melakukan aktivitas paginya, Tao turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama dengan keluarga tercintanya-Coret untuk Xiaolu. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika berada di meja makan adalah Ayahnya yang membaca koran, Ibunya yang sedang mengoleskan selai kacang ke roti bantal, dan Xiaolu yang sedang jatuh kedalam dunia _Android_ nya dan itu membuat Tao tersenyum kecil. Ia menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di samping Xiaolu.

" Pagi Ayah,Ibu " Sapa Tao ramah. Ia lalu mengambil gelas yang berisi susu vanila kesukaannya dan meneguknya.

" _Gege_ tak menyapaku? "

" _Morning brother_ " Xiaolu terkikik kecil dan membalas sapaan Tao.

` " Pagi _gege_ sayang " dan gantian, Tao yang sekarang terkikik kecil.

" Hari ini _schedule_-mu apa Tao sayang? " Tanya Nyonya Huang kepada Tao sambil memakan roti selainya itu.

" Hanya kuliah bu. Dan setelah itu aku akan pulang ke rumah. Banyak tugas " Nyonya Huang mengangguk mengerti.

" Ayah akan pergi nanti malam, Tao. Kau mau ikut? " Tao memandang Ayahnya aneh. Baru kali ini ia diajak Ayahnya pergi.

" Eh? Memangnya mau kemana Yah? "

" Salah satu teman Ayah, Tuan Wu, ia meminta Ayah memeriksa keadaan Istri beliau yang belakangan ini mentalnya agak terganggu karna Anak laki-lakinya. " Dan sekarang Tao menatap Ayahnya bingung.

" Ohya Yah? Tuan Wu itu ayahnya Wu YinJie kan? " Pertanyaan Xiaolu dijawab oleh Tuan Huang dengan anggukan.

" Wu Yinjie siapa Xiaolu? " Tanya Tao kepada adik nya itu.

" Itu, Adik perempuan nya Wu Yi Fan _ge_. Senior SMA ku dulu _ge_. Ia Pria yang paling _famous_ di sekolah. Dan dia sangat tampan. Aku kagum padanya " Tao kaget. Serius dia benar-benar kaget. Siapa tadi yang disebut Xiaolu? Wu Yi Fan? Wu Yi Fan partner perjalanannya untuk menyelamatkan Ratu Hiu kan? Tao tak salah dengar,_right_?

" Wu Yi Fan? Kau sangat dekat dengannya ya Xiaolu? " Xiaolu menganggukan kepalanya. Tao hanya terdiam sambi mengunyah roti selai kacang nya.

" Omong-omong Yah, apa Kris _ge_ masih belum sadarkan diri? Ini sudah 3 bulan ia koma dan belum siuman. Apa Kris _ge_ sudah meninggal? " pertanyaan Xiaolu membuat Tao tersedak dan juga membuat Tuan Huang menatap tajam ke arah anak terakhirnya itu.

" T,tunggu! Wu Yi Fan koma? 3 bulan? " Xiaolu mengangguk untuk sekian kalinya.

" Makanya Ayah akan kerumah Tuan Wu nanti malam. Apa kau mau ikut, Tao? Mungkin kau bisa menghibur Yinjie yang selalu menangis ketika Ayah periksa Ibu nya. Ayah merasa kasihan melihat keluarga Wu sekarang "

Tao terdiam. Ia tak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa. Kris, partner nya, akan bernasib sama dengan salah satu juru masak Kerajaan Hiu. Zhang Yixing. Ia tak ingin Kris tiba-tiba dikabarkan meninggal padahal ia masih hidup di dunia lain. Lebih tepatnya terperangkap. Tapi satu yang Tao bingungkan, Kris kan hanya sebatas Teman Perjalanan bukan seorang peserta, tetapi kenapa ia bisa terjebak?

" Kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal Wu sialan! " gumaman Tao terdengar jelas di telinga Xiaolu dan pria SMA itu menatap kakaknya aneh.

" _Gege_ kenal Kris _ge_ ya? Dimana kenalnya? " Tao terkejut. Telinga Xiaolu benar-benar jeli ya? Dasar monster.

" Ah tidak tidak. _Gege_ tak mengenalnya. Baiklah yah, aku ikut denganmu. "

Tuan Huang tersenyum dan langsung menyantap kembali makanannya.

" Hah. Aku sangat bangga punya Ayah seorang psikiater yang bisa menyembuhkan orang gila. Huft! Aku bangga dengan keluarga ini " Tao hanya memutarkan bola matalnya kesal karna perkataan Xiaolu tadi.

" Lebih baik kau diam Xiaolu. Aku pusing mendengarkanmu berbicara "

" Kau sungguh menyebalkan _ge_! "

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil sport merahnya, Tao berjalan lemas ke arah kantin Universitasnya. Entah kenapa ketika mendengar Kris koma membuat tubuh nya lemas. Bahkan ia berniat ingin bolos dari kelasnya. Setelah sampai di kantin, Tao berjalan ke arah meja favoritnya. Tao menaruh tasnya di meja paling pojok di kantin dan mengambil ponsel flip nya yang berada di dalam tas sandangnya. Ia mengecek apakah ada alarm yang berbunyi dari Dunia Mimpi tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia belum dipanggil oleh pembuat Dunia Mimpi.

" Ayolah! Panggil aku! Aku ingin menghajar Kris! Menendang kaki kanannya hingga remuk dan membuat hidungnya patah. Ayo, panggil aku ponsel bodoh! "

" Berbicara pada siapa, Tao? " Tao mendongkan kepala nya dan menemukan pria pirang tinggi yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Hai Tao "

" Hai Jaebum "

Yeah, Jaebum. Salah satu penggemar gila nya yang pernah mencuri salah satu celana dalamnya di kamar tersayangnya.

" Sedang apa Tao? Kenapa muka mu pucat _sweety_? "

" Aku bersumpah Jaebum jangan membuatku marah. Aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang tak baik dan aku sama sekali tak ingin diganggu " desis Tao tajam dan itu membuat Jaebum tambah tersenyum lebar.

" Wuah, kau makin cantik ketika dalam _mood_ tak baik. Aku suka " pernyataan Jaebum membuat Tao menghela nafasnya kesal. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan menganggap Jaebum sama sekali tidak berada di depannya.

" Kau sakit sayang? "

" Aku sama sekali tidak sakit Lim Jaebum. Pergilah tolong "

" Tidak! Aku akan menemanimu. Aku khawatir padamu, _okey_ "

" Terserah padamu "

Tao tetap memejamkan matanya sedangkan Jaebum masih setia melihat Tao dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Drttt

Drtt

Tao membelakan matanya ketika ponsel flip itu bergetar. Ia langsung membuka ponsel lama itu sedangkan Jaebum menatap aneh ke arah orang yang dicintainya itu.

Tao membaca beberapa deret kalimat yang terdapat di kotak dialog itu.

_Halo Tuan Huang_

_Bagaimana Harimu?_

_Kami memanggil Anda untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menyelamatkan Ratu Hiu_

_Tetapi, jika Anda tengah dalam keadaan sibuk, Anda bisa memilih waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan perjalan. _

_Silahkan Pilih_

_Sekarang 13.00 p.m 15.00 p.m_

_Arahkan panah lalu 'klik' waktu yang anda pilih_

Tao tersenyum senang. Tentu saja dia pilih kata 'Sekarang'. Tao mengarahkan panah ke arah kotak 'Sekarang'. Lalu dalam beberapa detik, muncul sebuah kotak dialog.

_Terima Kasih telah melanjutkan perjalanan _

_Kami memberi Anda waktu selama 5 menit untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur_

_Selamat Berjuang_

_Semoga Anda berhasil Tuan Huang Zi Tao_

Tao tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan masuk ke Dunia Mimpi dan segera mematahkan hidung Kris, si partner. Dan Tao benar-benar lupa jika di depannya masih ada Jaebum yang sedang melihat bingung ke arahnya. Tao langsung tersenyum melihat tatapan bingung Jaebum.

" Kenapa senyum begitu Tao? " Tao menggeleng. Lalu dia berdiri dan mengecup pipi kanan Jaebum. Sontak Jaebum membelakan matanya kaget. Sekaligus senang tentunya.

" Jaebum, aku akan ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. Jangan tanya kenapa. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu. Permisikan aku kepada Tuan Botak yang mengajar di kelas ku. Bilang saja aku sedang sakit jadi tidak dapat masuk ke kelasnya. Ini rahasia, dan jangan beritahu Luhan kalau aku sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. Mengerti? " Jaebum mengangguk mengerti.

" _Good! I've to go now_ " setelah berpamitan, Tao berlari ke arah ruang kesehatan di kampus nya. Sedangkan Jaebum masih setia berdiri tegap dengan jantung yang sedang ber-marathon.

" Aku dicium "

TBC

Chapter 2 update! Terima kasih telah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Dan saya akui masih banyak TYPO yang terjadi di chapter pertama. Baiklah, jika ada yang bertanya siapa Junsoo dan Joowon itu, saya akan menjelaskannya. Junsoo adalah Kris sedangkan Joowon adalah Xiaolu. Sebenarnya FF ini sudah lama saya ketik dengan cast yang saya buat sendiri. Tapi saya berfikir lebih enak dijadikan Yaoi jadi saya ganti nama-nama tersebut sesuai pair yang saya tentukan. Jadi, maaf jika membuat kalian semua bingung /bow/. Dan untuk _Hyera Wu Aiden_ astaga kamu benar-benar membuat mood saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini semakin besar kk. Ohya nomor hp nya ntaran ya, author bakal sms kamu kok/apaan/ ._.

And Big Thanks To :

Junghyema, Juniel Is A Vampire Hybird, Hyera Wu Aiden, Dandeliona96, RinZiTao, YasKhun, Chikari, taorisxoxo, Xyln, Tksit, ochaken, 91, devimalik, Azura Eve, Yuuhee, and krispandataozi

So, review?


	3. Chapter 3

ONQUEI

Tittle: ONQUEI

Disclaimer: All Cast Belong To _GOD _And This Fanfic is MINE

Pair: KrisTao/TaoRis

Other: EXO's Members

Genre: Fantasy,Romance

Rated: T

Warning: _**YAOI**_!TYPO(s)!Failed Fantasy!NoEdit!

Summary: Terjebak di sebuah _Game_ itu cukup menyenangkan. Apalagi jatuh cinta dengan salah satu pemainnya.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3: Ghost Way

'Aku takut hantu, iya. Tapi aku lebih takut jika partner ku mati mengenaskan'

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan kampus kesayangannya, Tao langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu kasur yang kosong. Tak empuk seperti kasur nya sih, tapi ia harus terpaksa pergi ke dunia mimpi sekarang untuk mematahkan hidung Kris. Perlahan Tao memejamkan matanya. Dan lagi, tubuhnya terasa ditarik paksa oleh seseorang untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang berukuran tubuh semut itu. Tao benar-benar ingin mengutuk pembuat Ruangan Tubuh Semut itu.

" Hey, sudah bangun? "

" Eungh "

Tao memegang kepalanya. Ya, kepalanya sangat sakit. Dan yang pertama kali Tao dengar adalah suara menyebalkan punya partnernya-Kris.

" Sudah sadar? Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan. Jangan membuang waktu "

" T-tunggu dulu. Kepalaku masih sakit "

Tao mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri, tanpa bantuan Kris tentunya.

" Mau kubantu? "

" Tak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri " Dan setelah itu, Ia mendengar Kris berdecak kesal.

" Dasar lemah " bukannya marah karna dipanggil 'lemah' oleh orang es itu, tetapi Tao malah kaget. Ya, tentu ia kaget. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kris menggendongnya. Dengan ala _bridal style_ lagi. Dan saat itu, jantung Tao benar-benar marathon. Ia sangat gugup.

" Y-ya! Aku bisa jalan sendiri "

" Jangan berbicara "

" Aku punya hak! "

" Jangan berteriak "

Tao mendengus kesal. Satu pelajaran yang dia ambil dari permainan ini, JANGAN PERNAH BERDEBAT DENGAN KRIS.

.

.

.

" Semuanya sudah lengkap. Aku sudah memasak makanan untuk _lunch_ dan juga _dinner_ kalian. Di dalam tas itu juga ada beberapa potong roti untuk cemilan. Air minum aku buatkan 7 botol. Jangan terkejut Tao, Kris lebih suka minum daripada makan. Dasar monster laut "

Tao hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan Yixing. Menurut Tao, yang lebih pantas untuk dijadikan partner perjalanan itu adalah Yixing, bukan pria kelewat dingin yang berada di sebelahnya ini.

" Astaga Yixing, kau tak perlu menjelaskan se-detail itu, _key_? Dasar menyebalkan " cibiran Kris membuat Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. Astaga, Zi Tao lebih setuju jika Yixing berpacaran dengan Xiaolu, sungguh.

" Baiklah, Jadi ini saja yang kami bawa Yixing _ge_? " Yixing memasang wajah berfikirnya untuk beberapa detik dan seketika ia mengeluarkan kata 'ah' dari mulutnya.

" Ah ini dia. Aku hampir lupa memberinya kepadamu "

Lalu, Yixing memberikan satu botol yang ntah apa isinya itu kepada Tao.

" Ini apa? "

" Obat. Manfaatnya supaya kau tak pusing ketika keluar masuk Dunia Mimpi " Tao tersenyum senang

" Nah ini yang aku butuhkan! Terima kasih Yixing _gege_ " Tao langsung memeluk Yixing dengan erat dan tentu saja Yixing membalaskan pelukan peserta baru permainan ini sedangkan Kris melihat aneh ke arah dua orang yang berpelukan mesra itu. Jujur, Kris ingin muntah.

" Hey hey sudahlah! Kalian seperti seorang _gay_ " kata pemuda pirang ini sambil memutuskan pelukan Tao dan Yixing. Selanjutnya Tao menatap horor Kris.

" Aku memang _gay_ " Ucapan Yixing membuat Tao terkikik kecil. Yixing terlalu frontal menurutnya.

" Diamlah kau Zhang! Ayo Tao, kita berangkat " Tao mengangguk semangat sambil berjalan pelan ke arah pintu luar Kerajaan Hiu. Tapi, sebuah tangan halus menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tao pun langsung berbalik badan.

" Iya _ge_? " Yixing terdiam. Ia menatap Tao dalam-dalam seakan ia takut jika Tao pergi meninggalkannya.

" _Gege_? "

" Hati-hati Tao. Jangan sampai kalah. Selamatkan Ratu Hiu. " Tao mengangguk mengerti lalu ia menggemgam tangan Yixing.

" Pasti _ge_. Aku akan menyelamatkan Ratu Hiu. Pasti " Yixing tersenyum

" Dan ingat Tao. Jangan pernah menyentuh senjata Kris. Jangan pernah Tao. Walaupun nyawa mu terancam jangan pernah sekali kali menyentuh senjata Kris. Jangan pernah " Lagi, Tao mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Tak akan " Yixing mengangguk mengerti. Lalu mereka berpelukan lagi coret untuk Kris yang tengah terdiam. _Aku yakin peserta baru ini akan menyelamatkan Ratu. Aku yakin_, pikirnya.

" Ayo Tao. 2 jam lagi Matahari akan tenggelam " Tao menganggguk paham, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Yixing dan berjalan ke arah luar istana. Menuju hutan terkutuk. _Ghost Way_.

.

.

.

Tao masih setia berjalan di belakang Kris, entahlah ia sangat ragu untuk mematahkan hidung mancung Kris.

" Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Tao? " _Anak ini monster pikiran ya? Kembarannya Xiaolu mungkin_.

" Tidak Kris "

" Benarkah? Aku tau pikiranmu. Kau pasti ingin mematahkan hidungku "

Baik, Tao benar-benar terkejut dengan pria yang ekhem-tampan-ekhem ini menurutnya. Bagaimana Kris tahu jika ia ingin mematahkan hidungnya?

" Darimana kau tahu? "

" Entahlah tetapi tatapan matamu seperti ingin mematahkan hidungku. Ada masalah? " Lalu Kris membalikan badannya, menghadap Tao dengan penuh tanya.

" Baiklah, sebenarnya aku benar-benar ingin mematahkan hidungmu. Benar-benar ingin mematahkannya "

" Alasannya? " Tao terdiam lalu perlahan pria yang dijuluki Luhan panda itu mendekati Kris dengan mata berapi-api.

" H,hey kau mengerikan Tao " Dan Tao menambahkan api-api itu di matanya.

" Apa salahku?! "

" Jelaskan Wu Yi Fan brengsek! " Kris membelakan matanya. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Pria menyebalkan ini memanggilnya brengsek?

" Jelaskan apa? aku sama sekali tak tahu apa masalahnya! "

Lalu dengan tidak elit,Tao menendang kaki Kris dengan keras, ralat sangat keras. Pasti meninggalkan bekas. Aku sangat yakin.

" Aw sial! Apa yang kau lakukan?! "

" Kenapa kau bisa koma?! Kau tahu Ibu mu sangat sengsara hingga jiwa beliau terganggu?! Kau tahu jika Yinjie selalu menangis ketika melihatmu?! Kau tahu tidak?! "

Kris terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjawab sama sekali. Hatinya sangat terhenyak ketika Tao bertanya tentang Ibu nya dan Yinjie.

" Darimana kau tahu? "

Tao mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menangis. Entahlah tapi tiba-tiba mata cantiknya itu mengeluarkan air mata.

" Darimana kau tahu Huang? "

" Xiaolu. Aku tahu dari Xiaolu. Huang Xiaolu. Si brengsek gila itu adik-ku. Dan dia berkata jika kau koma selama 3 bulan. Demi Tuhan Kris, kau koma dan sama sekali tak sadar?! "

Tubuh Kris merosot ke tanah. Ia, benar dia koma selama 3 bulan. Dan sampai sekarang ia sama sekali tidak sadar.

" Kau hampir dianggap mati oleh keluargamu, Kris. Apa kau tak takut jika tubuhmu berakhir sama seperti tubuh Yixing? Hah? "

Kris menggeleng. Tidak, ia tidak mau. Ia masih belum mengucapkan kata maaf kepada kedua Orang Tua nya.

" Jelaskan yang terjadi Kris "

" Aku mengalami kecelakaan 3 bulan lalu. Kecelakaan mobil. Aku masih ingat betul masalah yang kuhadapi hingga aku bisa koma "

" Apa? Masalah apa? "

" Aku menampar Ibu ku " Tao memebelakan matanya terkejut. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Demi Tuhan, menampar Ibu kandung sendiri? Apa anak ini Gila?

" Kau gila _dude_, benar-benar gila. Bisa-bisa nya kau menampar seorang Wanita yang melahirkan mu dengan susah payah. Oh Tuhan, walaupun aku marah besar kepada Ibu ku, aku tak pernah sama sekali menamparnya. Niat untuk menamparnya saja tidak ada. Tapi kau! Kau menampar Ibu mu sendiri? Dirasuki setan apa kau? "

Kris tersenyum miris. Benar kata Tao, dirasuki setan apa dia?

" Iya, Aku benar-benar gila. Ck, bodohnya aku menampar Ibu ku sendiri "

Tao terdiam, ia menatap sendu Kris. Lalu ia pun memeluk Kris dengan erat. Menyalurkan ketenangan yang ia punya ke partner perjalanannya itu.

" Menangislah jika kau mau. Jangan ditahan " Dan betul, Kris langsung menangis.

" Aku merindukan Ibu ku "

" Aku akan menitipkan salam-mu kepada Nyonya Wu " Kris mengangguk.

" Apa masalahnya hingga kau menampar Ibu mu? " Kali ini Kris menggeleng.

" Aku, aku tak tahu. Aku selalu menghapal masalah serius itu yang membuat aku menampar Ibu. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tak tahu kenapa aku menampar Ibu. Aku anak kurangajar. Anak tak tahu diri. Aku anak brengsek. Ak- "

Perkataan Kris terpotong ketika Tao menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan pria bermata hewan asli Cina itu.

" Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Kris "

Kris mengangguk mengerti lalu ia hapus semua air matanya itu.

" Terima kasih atas ceramahnya, Tao. Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan "

Dan Tao menatap malas Kris. Yang ia tahu, Kris itu cepat berubah _mood_. Padahal tadi dia menangis dan sekarang sok menjadi dingin. Benar-benar kepribadian yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

" Ini dia, _Ghost Way_ "

Ucapan Kris membuat Tao merinding. Oh tentu saja, lihatlah bagaimana tampilan hutan terkutuk ini. Burung gagak beterbangan di atasnya, suara burung hantu terdengar dimana-mana dan lagi ini malam. Menurut Tao, ini bukan misi menyelamatkan Ratu Hiu, tapi misi memburu hantu.

" Kau takut, Tao? "

" Tidak. Aku tidak takut "

Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar elakan Tao. Dan perlahan ia berjalan masuk ke arah hutan mengerikan itu.

" Kris, aku takut "

" Oh, katanya tadi tidak takut "

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia lalu mencubit lengan Kris.

" Aw! "

" Jangan menggoda "

Kris tersenyum dan perlahan tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Tao dengan erat. Merasakan tangannya digenggaam, Tao lalu melihat Kris dengan tatapan bingung.

" Dengar, Tao. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menyentuh senjataku. Jangan pernah, Zi Tao. Jika aku pun mati dihadapan mu dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhku, jangan berani-berani memegang senjata ku. Kau mengerti? "

Tao mengangguk ragu.

" Ya, aku mengerti "

Sunyi. Hening beberapa menit dan tak ada diantara mereka berdua yang berniat untuk berbicara. Suasana di hutan terkutuk ini semakin mencekam. Burung gagak berterbangan kesana-kesini sambil mengeluarkan suara aneh mereka, dan juga terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sedang menangis dari arah bagian dalam hutan.

" Kris, ini mengerikan "

Tak ada jawaban dari pria tinggi itu.

" Kris? "

Deg

Jantung Tao berdetak kencang. Ia terpaku. Ia ingin menangis sekarang.

" Kris? Kau dimana? "

Kris menghilang. Partner nya menghilang. Ia diuji sekarang.

" Kris, ini serius! Aku tak bercanda "

Tak ada jawaban tentu saja. Suara burung gagak itu semakin nyaring dan membuat telinga Tao berdengung. Kaki nya bergetar hebat. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya sambil bergumam sesuatu.

" Aku diuji. Tolong Tuhan, selamatkan aku "

" Grrr "

Suara lain pun datang. Tao mengira suara itu seperti suara seekor serigala. Merasakan ancaman di sekitarnya, Tao pun bersigap mengambil pedangnya yang berada di punggungnya. Tapi, tidak ada. Pedang itu hilang. Tao membuka matanya dan mencari pedangnya tetapi masih tidak ada. Ia lalu memeriksan kantung celananya yang berisi bom. Namun hasilnya sama, bom itu sama sekali tidak ada.

" Tuhan, astaga Tuhan "

" Grrr "

Suara itu semakin jelas di telinga Tao. Dan Tao yakin itu bukan suara serigala. Suara itu beda.

" Kris? "

Tao mengabaikan suara itu. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, berniat mencari si partner.

" Kris, jangan bermain. Aku takut "

" T-Tao, Tao, T-tolong aku "

Tao membelakan matanya. Itu suara Kris dan suara itu berasal dari sisi kirinya. Tao lalu melihat ke arah kiri. Dan ia terdiam. Ingin rasanya dia menangis sambil berteriak sekarang.

" Kris! "

Tao lalu berlari cepat ke arah tubuh Kris yang berpisah dengan kepalanya.

" Astaga Kris! "

" Tao.. "

Suara parau itu terdengar kembali. Kali ini berasal dari mulut Kris.

" Kris! "

" Grrr.. Huang Zi Tao.. "

Tao menggeleng cepat sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia hiraukan suara mengerikan tadi. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya menyambungkan tubuh dan kepala Kris.

" Ya Tuhan, bantu aku! "

Wushh

" Huang Zi Tao, kau akan mati "

Tao pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan ketika mendengar bisikan di telinganya.

" Halo "

Mata Tao membelak lebar. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan perlahan. Lalu ia tatap tenang makhluk yang tengah tersenyum lebarnya dengannya. Ugh! Dan jangan lupa darah yang mengalir deras dari mata dan mulutnya.

" Apa maumu? "

" Aku mau kau, Huang. Aku mau dagingmu "

Tao tersenyum kecil.

" Dasar penggoda "

" Apa kau tidak berniat untuk mengambil senjata partnermu? Pasukanku sudah bersiap untuk menyerangmu. Kau tidak mau mati, bukan? "

Tao melirik sedikit ke kanannya. Lalu ia lihat beberapa makhluk mengerikan yang serupa dengan makhluk di depannya ini sambil melihat lapar dirinya.

" Pengecut. Dasar makhluk pengecut "

" Kau mau mati rupanya "

" Kau hanya ingin mengecohku "

Makhluk itu menyeringai. Perlahan tangan kotor dengan kuku jari yang panjang itu mengusap pipi Tao. Tao hanya melirik pipi kanannya yang sedang diusap.

" Jangan menyentuhku, makhluk sialan "

" Kau akan mati, Huang "

" Oh yeah. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus membunuhmu dulu "

" Silahkan "

Makhluk berwajah aneh itu mundur dua langkah dari hadapan Tao. Lalu ia merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tertawa kecil.

" Bunuh aku, Huang Zi Tao "

" Pedang, bom, kembalilah "

Bruk!

Sebuah pedang dan beberapa bom jatuh dihadapan Tao dan juga makhluk itu.

" _Oh great, baby_. Ini yang kumaksud "

Ucap Tao sambil menyeringai. Sedangkan sekumpulan makhluk biadab di depannya itu sedang memasang ekspresi terkejut.

" B-bagaimana bisa?! "

" Ini mimpiku. Walaupun aku sedang dalam permainan, tapi ini masih menjadi mimpiku. Kalian yang akan mati, bodoh"

Tao lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil senjatanya. Dan tampak makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu melangkan mundur—berniat untuk lari.

" Sesuai perkataanmu, Tuan Monster yang Mengerikan, aku akan membunuhmu "

Si pemimpin makhluk itu melebarkan matanya lalu berlari ketakutan, menyusul pasukan-pasukannya yang pergi duluan. Tao tersenyum senang.

" Jadi itu makhluk yang membuat Yixing ge terjebak di permainan konyol ini? Astaga, menyebalkan "

Tao tertawa kecil. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan bergumam sesuatu.

" Aku ingin Kris. Aku ingin Kris disampingku "

" Tao? "

Lagi, Tao tersenyum. Ia buka matanya perlahan dan saat itu juga matanya bertemu dengan mata Kris.

" Kris? "

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tanpa aba-aba, Tao pun langsung memeluk Kris dengan erat. Sangat erat. Seakan ia tak akan membiarkan sang partner pergi lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

" Kau, sudah berhasil, Tao. Kau berhasil menghadapi setan itu "

Tao mengangguk mengerti lalu ia edarkan pandangannya. Ini bukan di dalam hutan terkutuk itu. Mereka telah keluar dari hutan itu.

" Aku berhasil, Kris. Aku berhasil "

" Aku tahu, Tao. Aku tahu "

.

.

.

Huwah! Akhirnya FF ini update. Maaf karna lama update, pikiran author buntu dengan FF ini -.- Dan maaf para readers, author belum bisa membalas review-an kalian. Tapi author harap kalian masih tetap mereview FF ini. Ohya untuk **Hyera Wu Aiden** yang minta pin bbm author, nih author kasih 7C12BF09, diinvite ya /digantung/ So

Review?


End file.
